Courir
by Ivory Novelist
Summary: La neige fond. Traduit de l'anglais à français par le PollyP.


A/N : Vous remercier au Polly-P charmant pour traduire mon histoire de l'anglais à français ! J'espère que vous l'appréciez !

Je projette seulement l'amitié, merci.

A propos, je ne comprends pas le français à tout, j'utilise un traducteur en ligne pour ma note ici !

* * *

NDT : Une ville du sud des États. Mais je sais pas laquelle ' (Je tiens mes infos de Band of Brothers by Stephen E. Ambrose)

* * *

_Courir_

Personne n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un homme serait partit à la guerre pour échapper à sa vie. Les gens aime croire que l'héroïsme est la motivation de tous les soldats, qu'ils veulent seulement rentrer chez eux parce qu'ils disent à la télévision que la maison est le but à atteindre. Personne n'a jamais pensé qu'un homme pourrait trouver quelque chose à la guerre qui lui manquait dans sa parfaite vie de civil. Lorsque chacun d'eux reviennent à leur appartement où ils perdent tout sentiment d'appartenance, ils réalisent qu'ils ne peuvent plus jamais être compris. Ils réalisent que, quoiqu'il soit advenu dans l'année qu'ils avaient passé de l'autre côté de l'océan, c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient jamais expliquer pleinement. Même s'ils essayaient, personne ne comprendrait.

Il fallut, à Eugene Roe, vingt-trois nuits à Bastogne pour réaliser qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir dans le cercle. Il avait toujours été un étranger, celui qui marche à vos côté mais n'accoure que lorsque vous l'appelez. Il était l'observateur, le protecteur, l'immortel. Mais il n'avait pas réaliser qu'il était un soldat avant cette nuit-là, à Bastogne. Et il n'avais pas compris ce qu'être un soldat voulait dire jusqu'à ce que la froid le frappe, que le silence se fasse en lui et qu'il se sente respirer de nouveau. Revenir chez soi était impossible; ça n'existait plus, désormais. Il avait change

Il trouva du réconfort dans la prière, même s'il ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de religieux, mais il souhaitait pouvoir le trouver dans le contact. Les gens s'effacent. Ils espèrent dans le sang de leurs camarades, ils tiennent bon comme s'ils étaient les blessés. Roe pouvait le voir, les mains sales agrippant les épaules et caressant les têtes lourdes et serrant d'autres mains crasseuses. Chacun d'eux peut toucher les autres de cette façon, avec compassion et une peur que ce sera peut-être la dernière chance qu'ils auront. Roe, lui, touche tout le monde avec un but qui n'a rien à voir avec l'amour ou la familiarité. Il ne fait que son travail, avec rapidité et nécessité. Il utilise les bandages, la morphine et la poudre de sulfa. Il n'a ni le temps, ni l'opportunité de tenir les hommes mourants.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fuyait, mais il savait qu'il le faisait. Il savait que c'était insensé de vouloir que cette vie de soldat continue, mais il ne voulait pas non plus retourner chez lui. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait ou ce qu'il ressentait. Seules ses observations et ses habiletés étaient encore solides. Seul son but avait du sens.

Et lorsqu'il reviendrait chez lui, si, un jour, il revenait chez lui, ce but cesserait d'exister. Il n'y aurait plus aucune besoin d'infirmier, plus d'appel pour ses mains rassurantes. Que ferait-il ? Que vaudrait-il ? Comment oublier ce travail, l'échanger contre quelque chose de normal et ne plus jamais toucher un autre rouleau de bandage ou une seringue de morphine ?

Il ne peut s'imaginer abandonnant son sac de matériel. Ces choses faisaient parti de lui, désormais, les bandages, les seringues, la poudre de sulfa, les ciseaux médicaux. Leurs contours étaient un réconfort pour ses doigts, il dépendait de leur sensation dans ses mains. Il savait quoi faire lorsqu'il était appelé à les utiliser. Il avait le contrôle lorsqu'on requérait de lui de les utiliser. Il savait pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il était encore en vie, pourquoi il n'avait pas été tué. On avait besoin de lui, et c'était son but.

Quel serait son but après la guerre ? Quelles seraient ces choses si familière si ce n'était les rouleaux de bandages, les aiguilles et les sacs IV ? Comment pourrait-il retirer sa Croix Rouges et l'enterrer dans un tiroir quelconque, s'attendant à dévouer sa vie à d'autres choses ? Il ne savait pas non plus comment « diable » il allait porter un chandail normal, ou des pantalons ordinaires ou une putain de paire de godasses.

De la nourriture ? Plus de ration ? De la vraie bouffe ? S'asseoir dans un restaurant ? Avoir quelqu'un qui cuisinerait pour lui ? De la vraie bouffe ?

Cette idée le rendait malade.

Mais ce qui le rendait encore plus malade, c'était de réaliser qu'un jour, s'il ne mourrait pas d'ici là, quelque part sur la route de Berlin, il m'aurait d'autre choix que de cesser de prendre soin de ces hommes. Il ne serait plus leur guérisseur. Il ne serait plus près d'eux pour panser leur plaies et apaiser leur douleur ou s'assurer qu'ils survivraient. Ils retourneraient tous, du moins, ce qu'il resterait d'eux, d'où ils venaient et se trouveraient des médecins avec une chemise blanche et un bon diplôme. Et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire c'était d'espérer que quelqu'un se souviendrait de l'appeler et, si par le plus heureux des hasard ce quelqu'un était malade, il pourrait lui demander les symptômes qu'il aurait et lui prescrire les médicaments à acheter ou quelle soupe manger ou quelle stupide température mettre dans la maison. Et ce quelqu'un soupirerait et changerait de sujet, parce qu'il n'aurait plus besoin des soins du Doc Roe.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, son estomac se retourna. Il voulait vomir dans la neige. Dieu que c'était dure.

- Eugene ?

Il releva la tête, alerté par le son de la neige craquant sous les bottes. Babe Heffron s'approchait, pâle comme la mort.

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air malade, dit-il en se plantant devant l'infirmier.

- Je vais bien, répondit Roe d'un ton absent. Je vais très bien. -Tu es sure ? Peut-être que tu devrais revenir au camp. Il y fait un peu plus chaud qu'ici.

- Il fait froid partout, Babe.

Heffron regarda Roe et eut le sentiment qu'il y avait plus derrière ces mots que ce que l'infirmier avait dit.

- Écoute, Doc, commença-t-il gentiment. Fais moi une faveur, viens avec moi.

Roe leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Heffron et ils s'observèrent silencieusement pendant un moment qui laissa à Roe le sentiment que son cœur avait manqué un battement, qu'il était envahit. Il se leva, ne sachant comment, et passa devant Heffron contre la volonté de son corps.

- Hé ! appela Heffron, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Roe ne répondit, ni ne s'arrêta. Il marcha dans la neige, la sentant céder sous le poids de ses bottes. Heffron le suivit et Roe pensa un moment à s'enfuir mais y renonça.

- Gene ! C'mon ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Il continua à marcher vers le camp, le faible son de la civilisation se faisant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Heffron ne le rattrapa pas, mais il ne s'arrêta pas de suivre non plus. Roe ne savait pas pourquoi il se rendait vers le camp. C'était le dernier endroit où il avait envie d'être. Il avait toujours cette envie de tomber à quatre pattes et d'exprimer le sentiment qu'il avait de mourir.

Il le savait, il était mourant. Ça ne comptait plus de savoir s'il rentrerait au pays ou non. Il était mort. Mort d'une telle façon que rien ne pourrait le faire revivre. Aussitôt que tout terminerait, Doc Roe mourrait. Et il ne savait si quelqu'un allait subsister en lui.

- Gene ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi, merde ? appela Heffron.

Roe s'arrêta au milieu du camp, où il y avait le plus d'homme rassemblés pour dîner. Il avait ignorer tous les trous des souris près desquels il était passé et n'avait pas vu leur occupants le regarder avec curiosité.

- Eugene !

- Je suis mort, cria-t-il à la figure de Heffron.

Le silence se fit, les discussions cessèrent, les rires aussi. Heffron s'arrêta.

- Je suis mort ! À quoi est-ce que je suis bon, eh ?

Des souvenirs de sa Louisiane firent surface, déplacés dans l'air glacial. Il savait que leurs regards étaient tous fixés sur lui. Il savait que ce qu'il disait paraissait fou. Mais c'était vrai. Et il devaient le comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils était morts. Tous. Roe ne pouvait les sauver. Il l'avait finalement compris.

_- _De quoi tu parles ? demanda doucement Heffron, sa voix si faible qu'elle n'allait pas plus loin que Roe.

On aurait dit que Roe venait de le frapper, comme si les mots de l'infirmier le concernaient.

- Je suis un infirmier ! Je suis un connard d'infirmier ! Quel genre enfoiré je serai lorsque ce sera terminé ?

Heffron le regarda avec des yeux qui semblaient brisés de l'intérieur, parce qu'il ne savait quoi répondre.

Roe lança son casque dans la neige et laissa tomber son sac à côté.

_- _Qu'est-ce que je suis, bordel ? cria-t-il.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'un sanglot apparut dans sa poitrine et que de soudaines larmes coulent le long de sa joue.

- J'ai jamais demandé ça, dit-il. J'ai jamais demandé ça, mon dieu.

Il avait les mains dans les cheveux, ses yeux fixés sur le casque et le sac. Sans crier gare, il regarda la croix sur son coude, le rythme des battements de son cœur accéléra.

_- _Roe, commença doucement et douloureusement Babe, approchant sa main.

- J'ai jamais demandé ça, murmurait-il. Je l'ai jamais demandé.

Ça le frappa de voir combien ses mains étaient froides et sèches. Ses lèvres étaient gercées, sa peau grise et ses doigts meurtris tentaient de saigner, mais il faisait trop froid.

Il oublia qu'il était entouré par ses gars, il oublia tout à propos de la honte, de la force et de qui il était supposé être. Lentement, il se laissa tomber à genoux mais ne put choisir la façon dont il s'étendrait parce que Babe l'avait soudainement étreint. Et il s'accrocha au remplaçant de Philly, la faim au ventre, enfonçant ses doigts dans le dos de Heffron, pleurant sur son épaule. Chaque fois qu'il tenta d'exprimer sa douleur, tout ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche n'était que des sanglots incontrôlables. Il ne pouvait former de mots avec ses lèvres.

- Gene, dit Babe, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, excepté de rester avec lui, avec cet homme qui l'avait blessé, puis soigné sa main, celui qui lui avait donné du chocolat lorsqu'il déprimait et qui avait dormi contre lui pour le garder au chaud. Gene.

Roe voulait fuir. Il ne voulait pas quitter la Easy, il voulait juste fuir.

Aucune solution, il était mort. Il était mort un point c'est tout.

Et il commençait à sentir dans chaque battement de son cœur qu'il ne ressemblait pas à ceux des autres. Son cœur n'était ni joli, ni propre, ni rose, ni rouge. Ce n'était qu'une pompe hideuse, déformée et désespérée. Et, un jour, elle cesserait de fonctionner. Elle cesserait de filtrer son sang.

Mais elle aurait toujours la couleur de son seul et unique but.

Il souhaita, pendant un moment durant lequel ses larmes devinrent muettes, que tout s'arrête maintenant, là, contre les plis de la vareuse de Babe. Il souhaita que tout s'arrête. Il souhaita qu'il puisse rester avec le monde qui l'entourait. Il souhaita être assez égoïste pour tirer les toutes dernières seringues de son sac et de caresser leur tendres courbes jusqu'à ce qu'elles l'amènent dans le lit de la douleur. Il souhaita qu'il puissa ne plus être infirmier, ne serait-ce que pour cinq minutes, et devenir un homme, un homme ordinaire qui prendrait la chance de calmer sa propre douleur.

Il souhaita pouvoir s'arrêter. Il souhaita. Il fuit, il souhaite.


End file.
